Young Again
by PhoenixFirre
Summary: When Pitch Black uses time sand on North, the guardians now must keep a young North from getting in trouble while Sandy tries to reverse the effect.
1. chapter 1

**A short first chapter of my first ROTC fic, enjoy!**

"Is he don't get 'ere in the next 5 minutes, I'm off." Bunny growled.

Jack and Sandy chuckled quietly.

It had been a year since Jack Frost became an official guardian and this was to be his first Christmas with his new family. He really didn't have a choice since North was practically forcing him to join. And after 300 years alone, Jack welcomed it.

Now here they were in North's office, awaiting for their friend arrive so they could begin their Christmas meeting. It usually started professionally, then Bunny would make the Easter is better remark and the argument would start, resulting in Sandy making fun of the two and Tooth scolding them about wasting time.

Bunny shivered as he sat by the fire, trying to warm his feet.

"Where is that bloody fool? Late for his own meeting!" He growled.

"It's not North's, Bunny, it's the yearly Christmas meeting. And I don't know, he's not usually this late." Tooth Fairy said, worridliy.

Jack Frost smiled from where he sat a rafter. "He's probably yelling at the elves for stealing his cookies."

" _Unlikely_ , _we would have heard his screaming_." The Sandman or Sandy signed.

"There's only 5 months till Easter and I'm sittin' 'ere freezing my bloody tail off!" Bunny growled.

"Come on, Bunny, it's not like Easter's more important than Christmas." Jack joked.

Bunny glared. "Don't start, Jackie. I am this close to-"

"Bunny, don't start." Tooth scolded.

"What!? _He_ started it! If I didn't know any better, I'd say he were turning into a mini version of North, what with his fancy talk of Christmas being better."

Sandy made an "Here we go" gesture with his arms.

Tooth sighed. "Sandy's right, every meeting you too always have an argument."

"We do not!"

"Yeah, because if it was an argument, Bunny would be putting up a better fight." Jack said.

Bunny leapt up, trying to reach Jack as he laughed and flew around the room.

"Ha, afraid to face the Easter Bunny, eh?" Bunny laughed as he hit his chest.

"Nah, but I'm nervous around kangaroos." Jack replied.

The Guardian of Fun landed beside a window where something in the sky caught his eye.

"Uh, guys? You'd better take a look out here."

"What, starting another blizzard?" Bunny snapped.

Tooth and Sandy flew beside him.

"What is it?" Bunny called, suddenly curious.

"North's sleigh." Tooth said. "But I don't think North's driving. If he is, he got into the votka again." Tooth said.

"Impossible. The Yetis hid it away after last time." Bunny said.

"Well, something must be wrong with the sleigh because it lopsided!" Tooth replied.

Suddenly the sleigh started for the ground.

"It's gonna crash!" Jack cried.

"Here!" Bunny called. Stomping his foot, a hole appeared and the four Guardians jumped through as it lead them outside.

Bunny quickly grabbed his boomerangs, whilst Sandy created a whip with his sand and Jack grasped his staff.

"Watch it!" Tooth cried.

The sleigh landed on the snowy ground with a mighty thud. The reindeer huffed as they came to halt.

"Is it empty?" Jack asked.

Soon there came laughter, and a man rose, as he pulled himself up. He was wearing a red coat with black cuffs with a goatee and a small beard with dark brown wavy hair. His blue eyes were wide and sparkling, as big as his toothy smile.

"Now, dat, dat was fun!" He said with a thick Russian accent.

Then he noticed the four guardians staring, weapons raised.

"Who are you?" Tooth asked, glaring.

"Ah, I apologize. Allow me to introduce myself." The agile man said as he jumped out of the sleigh, his boots sinking a bit into the snow.

"I am Nickolas St. North."


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter, enjoy!**

Bunny was first to speak. "What?!"

"Nickolas St. North. Though Nickolas suits just fine." The Russian said.

"Heard ya the first time, mate."

Nicolas tilted his head. "I must have hit my head, I'm standing next to a talking kangeroo."

Jack snorted as Bunny sighed and glared.

"I'm a bunny, mate."

But North wasn't listening, his eyes were on Tooth as he took a respectful bow. "And who might this beautiful flower be?" He asked as he took her hand.

"North, you're scaring me." Tooth said.

"I assure you, I did not mean to." Nickolas said. "This must be a dream."

"Believe me, mate, I wish it was." Bunny said.

Jack frowned as he leaned on his staff, looking over the man who used to be his father figure.

"So, ah, Nick," Jack said.

Blue eyes landed on Jack's own. " _Da_?"

"Uh, what's your profession?" He asked.

"Ha! I am Bandit King! And greatest swordsman of all the world! I am surprised you have not heard of me. I am quite famous."

"And quite wanted." Bunny said, crossing his arms.

Nickolas nervously laughed as he rubbed his neck. " _Da,_ dat too."

Then he turned to Jack. "You might want to get some sun, _da?"_

" _How did you come across this sleigh?"_ Sandy asked.

"Vhat did the mini man say?" Nickolas asked.

Jack translated before chuckling at Sandy's expression upon being called mini man.

"Vhat, oh dat, I woke up flying it."

Tooth gasped. "You could have been hurt!" She cried. "What if you had crashed?!"

"Actually, these magnificent beasts did most of the work." Nickolas said, rubbing on of the reindeer's ears. "Plus, come now! Flying reindeer?! Who could pass by opportunity like this?!"

As Tooth and Nickolas were arguing about safety and Jack and Bunny watched, amused, Sandy flew to the sleigh and looked around. He wasn't expecting to find what he suspected, but he did, he curled his fingers into a fist and steam like sand burst from his ears as he frantically tried to get his friends' attention.

When he was ignored, he quickly made four snowballs and threw them at the guardians.

The four glared as they turned.

"What's up?" Jack asked as he flew over. A small gasp escaped his lips.

"What is it, Frosty?" Bunny asked.

Jack put his hand in the sleigh and brought it back with a handfull of black sand.

"Crikey."

"Black sand?!" Tooth asked. "I didn't know Pitch was strong enough!"

" _He isn't._ " Sandy said.

"Then how do you explain this?!" Bunny cried.

" _This is a very special sand called Time Sand._ _It doesn't take much strength to make, but the effects are powerful._ "

"Time Sand? What, like sand in an hour glass?" Jack asked, sarcastically.

" _In a way, yes. When Time Sand or Age Sand as it is sometimes called, hits its target, age begins to work backwards, they start getting younger, as do their memories."_

"What happens when they age into babies?" Bunny asked.

 _"The sand works until the being does not exist anymore. Their memories gone."_

Tooth gasped.

The four turned to see Nickolas laughing as Comet licked his face.

"Pitch must have hit him during one of his afternoon rides." Jack said.

"Nor- Nickolas, how old are ya, mate?" Bunny asked the young man.

"22." Nickolas said.

Bunny crossed his arms.

"25...and a half." Nickolas admitted.

"So, Pitch must have had enough strength to turn him into a young man." Tooth said.

Bunny raised an eyebrow as a slight blush was hinted upon her cheeks.

" _Apparently. The Only memories he has now are the ones that led up to this moment._ _Before he was chosen to be a guardian."_

"So North doesn't know that his biggest night of the year is coming up in less then a month?" Jack asked.

Sandy shook his head.

"Great, so when North doesn't deliver the gifts, the kids won't believe in him and we'll lose North anyway!" Bunny growled. "Pitch is trying to sabotage Christmas."

"Can we reverse this?" Tooth asked.

Sandy frowned." _I'm not sure, I've never delt with any of this kind of sand before."_

The guardians frowned.

 _"But it's not hopeless, though it might take_ _some time. Plus, we are going to have to look after young North here."_

They turned and saw Nickolas trying some random buttons on the sleigh.

" _He's called the guardian of wonder for a reason."_

"But North's time as a young man was 5 centuries ago, the world he knew is gone." Tooth pointed out.

"Ya and how are we supposed explain ourselves? He still thinks this is a bloody dream." Bunny said. "Plus, living with yetis is going to hard to take in.

" _I remember North had a pretty cool head on his shoulders. But w_ _e can't leave him out of our sight."_ Sandy said. " _Pitch might want to finish what he started."_

"I would take him, but I'm too busy to keep an eye on him 24/7." Tooth said.

"And my tree is really only big enough for one." Jack replied.

The three turned to Bunny who raised his paws. "Crikey, ya can't be serious."

"We can't leave him here!" Toorh said.

"Why not?! The yetis will take good care of him!"

"The yetis are going to be working on the toys for Christmas. They won't have time." The fairy pointed out.

Realization hit Jack like a force of strong wind. "North's a big part of that. The Yetis copy of his work of his ice sculptures. No ice sculptures, no toys."

"Great, another problem." Bunny mumbled.

"No, I know a way to fix that." Jack said. He then raised his fingers and flicked his wrist. Suddenly, the snow at their feet started rilling itself into little balls. They watched in amazement as they stacked up onto one another before they had created a small frozen rabbit.

"I'll make the sculptures that the yetis can copy." Jack said simply.

"That's bloody amazing, Jack." Bunny said, making the teen beam.

"Which brings us back to where Nickolas will be staying." Tooth said as she turned to the Easter Bunny.

"It'll be fine, kangeroo, we'll take turns in watching him each day, keep him out of your fur. He'll just sleep at your place." Jack assured.

Bunny frowned, unconvinced.

"Plus," Jack said as he leaned on his staff. "You can convince him that Easter is better then Christmas."

That got him.

Bunny growled. "Fine, but I want to see at least one of ya each day. Don't want him messin' with my work. Got that?"

The guardians nodded.

"Eh, Nickolas!" Bunny called to the Bandit King.

"You're coming with me, be ready to leave in 5 minutes."

Unsure what was going on and too busy tinkering with the sleigh, Nickolas mearly nodded.

Bunny sighed. "Work fast, Sandy, all right?"

Sandy gave a thumbs up.

Suddenly, Bunny was hit with a snowball.

He turned and saw Jack and North chuckling quietly.

It was going to be a long month.


	3. Chapter 3

Tooth Fairy was flying towards the Warren, eager to start working with Nickolas. She wasn't sure what exactly what was going to happen, but it didnt matter. Maybe she could try and convince him to lay off the sweets and give him a lesson in flossing.

His teeth were partly the reason she chose to be first in watching him, another part is that she was worried about his safety.

True Nickolas was a grown man and fully capable of taking care of himself; he was an excellent rock climber and an experienced fighter, but Tooth knew for a fact that when it came to simple things, North was not the most coordinated in his youth. Tooth had taken the liberty to look back on his memories from his teeth.

It took some time convincing Nickolas that it was not a dream. But the Bandit King took things as well as expected. Tooth was afraid he was going to faint, but he merely laughed, saying there's a first for everything. He didn't take to being trapped in a Warren for a month lightly, but Jack promsied to make it up to him.

She was nearly there when she noticed Bunny hopping towards her with fear written across his face.

"We got a problem, sheila." He said.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I turned around for two seconds and North disappears! I think he had a globe in his pocket!"

Tooth gasped. "Any idea where he is?!"

"I got a feeling he went to the pole. He was mumbling somethin' about taking Comet for a spin."

"Then we'd better get going!"

Bunny stomped the ground and a hole appeared and they jumped through.

A few minutes later, they were at the pole.

"Phil!" Tooth cried as she noticed the yeti standing in the snow.

"Did you see Nickolas anywhere?" Bunny asked.

Phil mumbled something.

"What?"

He mumbled again and pointed up towards the sky.

Tooth followed his finger and was horrified at what she saw

In the sky, Nickolas was atop Comet, laughing as he urged the reindeer to go faster. Eager to show off his skills, Comet obliged and sped across the sky, making loop de loops as he did which made Nickolas laughed all the more.

"I thought you were watching him!" Tooth shouted at Bunny.

"I was! But I needed to fix the colored river and I turned around and he was gone!" Bunny cried.

Comet sped faster as he began another loop, but a sudden wind thrust threw him off balance and Nickolas lost his grip on the reigns.

"Crikey!" Bunny cried as Nickolas slipped off.

Tooth took off towards him, her arms reached out to grab his coat.

Though, Nickolas was twice as small as his normal weight, he was still bulky, but Tooth was prepared as she successfully grabbed his red coat and the Bandit King was dangling in the air.

"Nickolas St. North! What in Manny's name were you thinking?!" Tooth cried.

"Er, Tooth?"

"Oh, wait! You weren't! You don't take the reindeer on a joy ride!"

"Tooth-"

"Not only is it dangerous, but also reckless, stupid and-"

" _Tooth!"_

"WHAT?!"

But it was took late, Tooth could feel his coat getting lighter as he slipped out.

" _Der'mo_."

Nickolas yelped as he fell towards the ground. Tooth sped up to catch him, but was not fast enough as the Russian hit a snow hill and rolled the rest of the way down before landing face down in the snow.

Bunny and Phil ran towards him as Tooth landed by his side.

"North! North, are you okay?!" Tooth cried.

Soon she heard an odd sound.

laughter?

Tooth frowned as Nickolas rolled over on his back, laughing.

"Dat was fun. Go again, _da_?"

Tooth glared. "No, never again. You are here by grounded!"

Bunny raised an eyebrow. "Is that a pun?"

Tooth shot him a look that made him shut his mouth.

Nickolas yelped as Tooth practically pried open his mouth to get a look at his white teeth, before he let out a sharp hiss and grasped his side.

The fairy's scolding tone was changed to a worried one. "Are you okay?"

"Vhat? _Da, da,_ just fine! Slight bruising is all." Nickolas said with an assuring smile, but Tooth could see it in his eyes that something was wrong.

"Let me look." She said.

Nickolas was hesitant before she laid her small hands on his large one and pulled it away from his side.

It was not bruising. Tooth could already see his shirt darkening as blood dripped from a gash in his side.

"We have to get this fixed." Tooth said.

Nickolas waved his hand. "Is nothing! I've had worse cuts on my eye."

Bunny frowned. "Best not to argue with 'er, mate. Come on, I got supplies at the Warren." He said as he stomped the ground.

With Comet beside him, Phil waved the three off as they descended into the hole.

ROTG

"I told you, it's-" Nickolas stopped as he hissed in pain once more as Tooth dabbed the wound to make it ready for bandaging.

"It's not _nothing,_ Nickolas, now be quiet." Tooth said.

Bunny had graciously showed them where he kept his first aid supplies before he returned to work on his eggs, which left Tooth alone with Nickolas.

Once she was through, Tooth took the bandages and applied them. "You're lucky this didn't turn out worse then it did."

Nickolas shrugged off her concern as he jumoed off the rock he was sitting on and grabbed his coat. "Like I said, is nothing."

"You could been have killed!"

"So? What's life without danger, eh?"

"You could have injured Comet as well."

Nickolas frowned at this. His wounds meant nothing if a friend was hurt. But he said nothing.

Finally Tooth stood. "Come on, I want to show you something."

Nickolas frowned as Tooth took a snow globe she had snuck from his coat pocket. She had found three others and was keeping them safely in a little pouch so Nickolas didn't run off again.

"Tooth Palace." She whispered before smashing it to ground.

Nickolas sheilded his eyes as the light shone through a hole. He gasped when he saw a large palace sitting proudly with smaller fairies zipping and zooming around.

" _Shostakovich,"_ Nickolas said in awe. "You live there?"

Tooth blushed as she nodded.

"The Russian Emperor himself doesn't have a place such as this."

Tooth blushed again.

Then she put out her hand and Nickolas took it and soon, they were flying towards it.

Baby Tooth and few other fairies noticed their returning Queen with a visitor and quickly flew over to investigate.

Nickolas laughed as they titled their heads and looked him over.

Baby Tooth smiled as she nestled on his shoulder as they flew the rest of the way until Tooth set him fown at the doorstep of her palace.

"Magnificent." Nickolas marvled.

"This is where we keep and collect all the teeth of all the children of the world." Tooth said. "Their teeth represent their memories from their childhood."

"All of them?"

"Yep."

"That is big job, no?"

"Very."

Nickolas frowned as he rubbed his chin. "Magnificent." He said once more. "Do you...do you think you have the memories of a friend of mine?"

Tooth frowned. "Maybe, what's their name?"

Nickolas was about to say, when he stopped himself. He wanted to ask about his family, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do so, instead he smiled. "Nevermind."

"Baby Tooth, shouldn't you be over the UK?" Tooth asked as Baby Tooth had nestled on Nickolas' shoulder once more.

The Russian laughed as the small fairy blushed. Suddenly a strange feeling rushed over him. "Something is wrong."

Tooth's smile disappeared to be replaced a worried glance.

"It's odd, like I feel it in my belly that something is wrong."

Tooth nervously looked around. He may not know the meaning but if Nickolas had an odd feeeling, it was usually right. No sooner had Nickolas said this when there came the alarmed crys of Tooth's fairies.

The queen flew past Nickolas, leaving him alond to access the situation.

Upon reaching her destination, she was horrified. Nightmares were everywhere.

Filled with rage, Tooth charged into battle. But before she could lay a hand, a nightmare slammed into her knocking her off balance. Before she could right herself, the nightmare rammed into her once more, slamming her against the wall of her palace. Tooth gasped as the air was knocked out of her and she struggled to breath as the Nightmare pushed against her back.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar cry and looked up just as Nickolas jumped from a balcony and landed on the nightmare. Drawing his sword, he sliced the beast which disappeared quickly in a blast of sand. The Bandit King leapt off and grabbed a small ledge to keep from falling.

"Ah, I've missed this!" He said.

"You don't find it strange that you're fighting flying horses?" Tooth said, amused.

"No stranger than riding atop a flying reindeer! Yah!" Nickolas cried as he leapt into the battle, swinging his sword.

Tooth laughed as she flew to fight beside him.

Soon she spotted Baby Tooth. "Fetch Sandy!" She cried. "It doesn't look like we'll need the others, but maybe Sandy could provide us with information as to why they're attacking now." But Nickolas wasn't listening, he was too busy fighting a nightmare that had caught several fairies.

Suddenly, another nightmare struck Nickolas in his side. The Russian cried out in pain before he grabbed the nightmare and struck it hard with his bare hand. Upon doing that, another nightmare attacked and slammed into him, knocking him off balance towards the edge.

"North!" Tooth cried.

Nickolas regained his posture, but before he could assure Tooth, another nightmare attacked. But this time, Nickolas grabbed it's neck and flung it aside. But the weight of the beast was more then Nickolas counted on and Tooth cried out as both the man and and animal went over the edge.

Wrestling off a nightmare, she fell to her knees, tears threatening to fall. The battle, for a moment, was forgotten.

Then she heard it, the familiar laugh and gasped when she saw Nickolas appear, riding atop the nightmare, his hands tightly around the reigns he had made from his belt.

"Time to end it." He said. He then took his sword and threw it towards Tooth before taking his second sword and raising it in the air.

"Charge!"

Atop the nightmare, Nickolas sped back into battle with Tooth flying swiftly beside him.

The battle turned in their favor and was quickly won. The Bandit King and the Warriors fought every last nightmare that plagued the palace, until the only one moving was the one Nickolas was riding, which was quickly slain.

Tired, but proud, Nickolas and Tooth collapsed against the wall to catch their breath.

"Dat certainly was a work out, _da_?"

" _Da_." Tooth replied.

"I must say, you are quite a skilled fighter." Nickolas said.

The fairy blushed. "You too. Thank you, Nickolas, for helping save my home and my faries."

Nickolas smiled a toothy smile before looking around. "Vhat were they?" He asked.

"Nightmares, they were created by an evil man named Pitch Black."

Nickolas nodded.

" _You two certainly have been busy."_ Sandy signed as he landed before the two, Baby Tooth beside him.

"Ah, mini man!" Nickolas said.

Tooth giggled. "His name is Sandy." She whispered

"Well, you missed all the fun!" Nickolas said.

" _Seems that way, I would have been here sooner, but I thought I was close to finding the solution._ "

Tooth frowned. "And?"

" _Dead end._ "

"Vhat is it?" Nickolas asked, still unable to understand the Sandman.

Not wanting to worry him, Tooth merely smiled. "Nothing to worry about." Then she remembered something. "Why did the nightmares attack? I thought they were against Pitch."

" _Pitch must be stronger then we thought to send new nightmares."_ Sandy said.

"Should we be worried?" Tooth asked.

 _"They went down easy, it seemed."_ Sandy pointed out. _"They're probably as weak as him."_

"We can't be too careful. I'll send word to Jack and Bunny to be on their guard." Tooth said.

Sandy nodded. " _I will check back if I have any news._ " He signed before leaving.

Nickolas smiled as he leaned against the wall, chuckling. "We make a good pair, _da_?"

Tooth nodded, smiling. "Yeah. We do." She said.

Nickolas sighed as he stretched his limbs. "You were very impressive! You fought like a true warrior. I doubt my men would have stood a chance!" He said. "You are amazing."

Tooth looked up to see his blue eyes staring into her own green. They were filled with both wonder and pride... and dare she say love.

Suddenly Baby Tooth appeared making them both jump.

"I'd better see to the damage the nightmares caused." Tooth said as she stood.

Nickolas stretched as he stood as well. "Vhat can I do to help?" He asked.

Tooth smiled.

 **I hope you guys like this chapter! Next chapter is Jack's turn with the Bandit King.**

 **Happy New Year!!**

 **Der'mo: oh crap**


	4. Chapter 4

**bluefrosty27: Haha, sorry this is as young as North's gonna get, but don't worry, he and Jack will have their fun. And yes to NorthxTooth!**

 **sparklehannah: Thank you very much for your comment, I'm very glad you're enjoying it.**

 **Sofia Rose: Yes! Christmas Cookie!**

 **As for the rest of all of you wonderful people, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter:**

Jack Frost laughed as the North wind carried him towards the Warren.

It was his turn with the young North and he had promised to show him some fun.

He wasn't sure how to top Nickolas' day with Tooth and the battle with the nightmares. Despite feeling a little upset in not being able to join the fun, the thought was a little frightning. Was Pitch back? How strong was he?

Jack shook his head, forcing the thoughts out of his head.

Once in the Warren, Jack noticed that it was quiet. He was expecting to hear Bunny complaining about him being late or yelling at North, but nothing was heard. Fearing that the nightmares may have attacked here, Jack tightened his grip on his staff, prepared for battle.

He was nearly to the colored river when he heard a familiar voice. He peeked from behind a rock and smirked.

Beside the river, Bunny sat with Nickolas, each with an egg in each of their hand.

"All right, mate, say it." Bunny said.

"I don't see what this-"

"Come on."

Nickolas sighed. "Easter is better then Christmas. But-"

"YES!!" Bunny cried as he jumped up.

Jack smirked as he cleared his throat, making Bunny jump 3 feet.

"Jack!" Bunny cried as he landed. Then he cleared his throat. "Erm, you're late, Jack!"

"Looks like I got here just in time, Kangeroo." Jack said, raising an eyebrow.

Bunny took a deep breath upon being called Kangaroo, but he let it slide. "It's all right, doesn't faze me. What matters is I got Nicky here to say what I've dreaming of all this time."

Jack laughed. "Well, I just came to take Nickolas out of your...hare."

Bunny twitched his nose at the pun.

"So, where are we bound to?" Nickolas asked as he stood.

The guardian of fun smiled. "You'll see." He then took one of the snowglobe Tooth had given him and whispered something before throwing it the ground. The globe showed another place, entirely different from thw Warren. This place was white with snow with a small pond in the background frozen over.

Jack smiled as the two stepped through. Upon doing that, a cold wind made Nickolas shiver and pull his coat tighter.

"Vhere are we?" He asked.

"This is my home, Burgess." Jack said.

"Is very beautiful."

Jack smiled. Suddenly, a snow ball struck him in the back of the head and he turned to see his young friend, Jamie Bennett, smiling as he held another snowball. Then he noticed that his friend was not alone.

"Who's that?" Jamie asked, nodded towards Nickolas.

"This-" Jack stopped. He couldn't say it was North aka Santa Claus, he didn't want to worry the boy. "-is an old friend of mine, Nickolas."

Jamie smiled. "Nice to meet you! I'm Jamie!"

Nickolas smiled brightly before Jack threw a snowball at him. Jamie laughed as the snow stuck to his mustache.

"Ha! You think that good shot?" Nickolas asked turning to the younger guardian. Jack gulped, feeling as though this was bad idea.

Before he could blink, Nickolas delivered several snowballs, knocking him off balance and into the snow.

Jamie was laughing so hard, he too collapsed in the snow.

Jack spat out some snow before grabbing his staff and tapping it on the ground.

Snow began to swirl at Nickolas' feet and began to rise until he was covered like a snowman.

The Russian snorted as he attempted to escape his chilly prison. Then he grabbed a stick and threw it hard towards a tree where it struck several branches making a pile of snow fall on both boys.

He smiled proudly before a gust of wind knocked him backwards onto the frozen pond. He shook his head as he sat up and saw Jack holding his staff with a smug look upon his face.

"Got ya." He said.

"You think so? Ha! I was born on ice!" Nickolas cried as he started to stand. He was a little shaky, but he managed to get on his knees.

Jack scoffed, amused.

The Russian smiled as he continued to stand until he was on both feet. "Ha!" He said, feeling proud of himself.

Jack smiled as he stepped out onto the ice with ease and began walking towards the Bandit King. Once he was chest to chest with Nickolas, Jack used his staff and pushed him backwards, making Nickolas struggle to stay up as his legs slipped from under him. Fortunately, he was able to stay standing as he regained his posture.

Impressed, Jack crossed his arms. The small surprised shout and thud behind him told him that Jamie had decided to join the fun.

"You ever ice skate before?" Jack asked the young boy as he tried to stand.

"Erm, my dad took me ice skating once a long time ago." Jamie said.

Jack laughed as he held out his hand and the boy grabbed it ans pulled himself upwards. Nickolas skated over to assist.

A few hours later, Jamie was skating on his own and the three had started a game of hockey with thick branches. Nickolas was new to this game, but learned quickly.

Soon, the sun was starting to set and the three were just finishing up their third game.

"Ha! Goal!" Jamie cried as he rose his stick in the air.

"Nice shot, _mal'chik_." Nickolas said, smiling.

Jamie beamed as he skated to the bank and sat on a pile of snow to catch his breath.

"Jamie!"

Jamie turned and saw his mother walking towards them.

"What are you doing out here?" Mrs. Bennett asked.

"I'm play- was playing with my friends." Jamie said, quickly catching himself, knowing that his mother couldn't see Jack or Nickolas.

"Oh, well what are you doing out here alone?"

"They went home, I was playing Catch Bigfoot. I nearly got him this time!" Jamie said, jumping and waving his branch as of fighting an imaginary bigfoot.

Mrs. Bennett smiled, amused. "Well, you can catch him some other time, its time to head home."

Nickolas cleared his throat and Jack was struck with horror. Nickolas didn't know he was invisible.

The Russian smiled as he approached the woman. "I do not believe we have met. I am Nickolas St. North." He said.

Jack winced when Mrs. Bennett seemingly ignored him.

"Let's head home." She said. Suddenly she noticed Jamie's bag sitting on a rock and made a move towards it.

To Nickolas, it looked like she was coming to shake his outwards hand and before Jack or Jamie could speak, Mrs. Bennett walked right through the Russian.

Nickolas was struck with terror as his breath caught in his throat.

He shakily rose his hands and brought them to his chest. When they didn't go through, he took a step backwards.

Jamie looked to Jack worridliy, ignoring his mother's words. The guardian nodded to the boy as if to say he would take care of it. Jamie nodded before following his mom. Jack then turned to Nickolas who was starting to pale.

"Nick-" Jacl was interrupted as Nickolas turned and raced off. "Nickolas!"

The Russian panted as he ran blindly through the woods, kicking snow as he did.

Suddenly, he found himself in the town of Burgess. People were walking upon a concretely path, large madal transportations were moving with no horses to help, buildings as tall as small mountains stood proudly.

Nickolas turned and winced as some runners were racing towards him. He waited for impact, but none came, like before they ran right through him.

The Russian staggered backwards, trying to take it all in. Suddenly he was hit a ball of sand. He struggled to fight the drowsiness that had suddenly over taken him befow his world went black.

ROTG

" _I don't know, Sandy! All I know is he freaked out and took off!"_

Pause.

 _"I was watching him! He's faster then he looks. Wait, he's coming around..._ North?"

Nickolas shook his head as he forced his eyes open to see Jack and Sandy staring down at him.

"Vhat happened?" He asked as he sat up.

Jack looked to Sandy who put up his hands.

" _You're on your own here._ " He said.

Jack glared, before turning back to Nickolas.

"You slipped on the ice and hit your head." He said, simply. What else could he tell him? That his old life had been gone for 5 centuries? That everyone he knew was gone? That he was chosen by a man on the moon to help protect children? They were lucky he didn't panic when they introduced him to a six foot rabbit and yetis, not to mention a fairy and a sandman.

Nickolas shook his head. "Then...it was a dream, _da_?"

Jack nodded.

Nickolas put his hand to his chest as if to reassure himself.

" _If my work here is done, I should get back."_ Sandy said.

"Yeah, thanks, Sandy." Jack said before turning back to Nickolas. "You all right?"

"The... dream felt so real." The Russian said.

"Yeah, well..." Jack rubbed his neck, trying to come up with something. "I know something that will help."

Nickolas turned to him. "I'm listening."

ROTG

"Jack, Vhere are we going?" Nickolas as they raced through the woods.

"Just trust me, all right?" Jack said, smiling.

Though he was fast, Nickolas was no match as the winter spirit took off flying.

Finally Jack came to a stop and ducked by a fallen tree. Nickolas panted as he came up next to him. "Vhat are you-"

"Shh!" Jack said, before motioning him to join him.

Nickolas shrugged before crouching down in the snow and peaking over the log to see a small clearing.

After a few moments, Nickolas heard a twig snap. On instinct, his hands went to his sword. But the look he earned from jack told him that they were in no danger.

The guardian of fun smiled as he pointed out in to the clearing. A second later, a deer appeared. It made a small noise and it's herd followed him.

" _Shostakovich."_

Jack smiled. "Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked.

" _Da, krasivaya."_

"They come here every winter." Jack then jumped quietly on the log.

A buck, the leader, Nickolas presumed, looked over as Jack held out his hand. The deer approached with caution until it's nose was nearly touching his hand. Jack leaned closer and placed his hand upon the deer's head. Jack then grabbed Nickolas' hand and brought it near the buck. After a few sniffs, it allowed Nickolas to pet him.

"I call this one Rudolph. He's the lead deer." Jack said, softly.

Rudolph then backed away and went to join his herd.

"You've done this often?" Nickolas asked.

"Yeah, took awhile to gain their trust." Jack said. "But now they know that I mean no harm."

Nickolas nodded as they watched the deer graze in the snow, eating the grass that lay under it.

"Beautiful." Nickolas said, quietly.

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter!**

 **krasivaya mean beautiful**

 **mal'chik means boy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bluefrosty27: Don't worry, Pitch will make an appearance.**

 **Sofia Rose: Let's just say North isn't going to be happy when he learns what he said.**

 **Sparklehannah: Haha, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. And I thought it would make a cute scene with Jack and the deer.**

 **Now on to our next chapter, this time it's Bunny's turn.**

Bunny huffed in annoyance.

All the guardians were busy today which left him alone in his Warren with Nickolas St. North.

It was 2 weeks before Christmas and everyone seemed to be extra busy.

He practically begged to have some one come, but Tooth was busy with her fairies and teeth, Jack Frost was busy bringing snow and Sandy was still working on the special sand whilst maintaining the children's dreams.

Bunny frowned as he rubbed his neck. Despite Nickolas' temporary stay with him, Bunny never really had a chance to talk with him. He usually chatted in the morning before one of guardians came to pick him and sometimes in the evening if Bunby was awake. If not, Nickolas went to to a cave where Bunny had made a temporary bed. Breakfast was usually, of course, eggs and toast.

The guardian of hope looked up to see Nickolas sitting by the colored river, with a stick in hand, swirling in the water.

"All right, mate, since you're stuck here, might as well get some eggs done." Bunny said.

Nickolas reluctantly followed.

The Easter Bunny was helping eggs into the river when Nickolas caught up. "Right, mate, so the eggs know their thing. What you and I are gonna do is paint a few by hand, make 'em extra special. So here's your paintbrush," Bunny said as he handed the brush to Nickolas. "Right, let's crackin'."

 **ROTG**

An hour or so went by and in that time, Nickolas and Bunny had finished quite a few eggs.

They were approaching their second hour when Bunny noticed the bored look upon the Bandit King's face and began to feel guilty. True, Easter was in a few months, but he could spare a few hours. Nickolas had been having an amazing time so far, minus painting eggs, so who was Bunny to end that?

"Hey, Nicky, how about we have some fun, eh?"

Nickolas could not express his joy at the thought of not having to paint anymore eggs. "Vhat did you have in mind?"

Bunny stood and tapped the ground. "Buckle up!" He smirked.

Nickolas yelped a hole appeared under his feet.

"Shostakovich!" He cried before he fell through the hole, sliding down the tunnel.

Finally he landed on some icy snow and shivered as he quickly stood up and brished himself up. He turned and saw Bunny, his arms to his chest, trying to keep warm. "Heard you liked rock climbing!" He said as he motioned behind and Nickolas gasped at the cliff that stood before them.

His eyes widened as he looked around and stumbled to a tree and quickly wiped off the snow to see small cuts carved in the branch. "It's still here..." He whispered.

"What is?" Bunny asked.

"The markings I made with my very first sword my father gave me. Then this must be the cliff where..." But Nickolas went quiet.

Bunny shivered as he blew into his paws. Nickolas turned to him, amused. He laughed as he took off his coat and threw it to him, leaving him only in his thin shirt with the sleeves rolled down.

"You're gonna catch your death!" Bunny scolded. And then Tooth will kill me.

"Better then you complaining! I grew up in this weather, now come! I'll race you to the top!" Nickolas said as he raced to the bottom of the cliff and started to climb.

Bunny threw the coat on and sighed as he follwed in pursuit.

The cliff was over 200 feet with perfect rocks and ledges to grip, but Bunny was nervous about the dark clouds that lay a few miles behind them. When he looked back, he was surprised to see Nickolas already a good 10 feet up. Bunny smiled as he hopped up to get a head start and began climbing, determine to get to the top first.

 **ROTG**

"Nearly there, Bunny!" Nickolas called down.

Bunny looked up and frowned. "We're no where near the top!"

"We're not aiming for the top!" Nickolas cried.

Bunny raised an eyebrow, curious as he continued to follow up the cliff.

They were nearing 100 feet and the snow storm was beginning to pick up. Bunny risked a glance down and shuddered. Why did he think this was going to be a good idea? He was terrified of heights!

He closed his eyes before looking back up. Then something shocked him.

Nickolas was no where to be seen!

The Easter Bunny panicked, as he held his grip and looked above him. Had Nickolas changed directions? The snow started to pick up to the point that Bunny could no longer see the top. But Nickolas couldn't have been up there all ready. Then Nickolas' head peaked out as if from the cliff wall.

"Come on!" He cried.

Bunny sighed in relief as he continued up. When he reached the part where Nickolas was seen, he saw that there was small cave embedded in the cliff. He quickly crawled in as the snow picked up and placed his paws on a small fire Nickolas had made.

While Bunny was warming up, Nickolas shifted to the back of the small cave. Bunny watched he reached behind a small rock and brought up a small bundle with old fabric made from what looked like a blanket. Nickolas then came and sat in from of the fire, across from Bunny and carefully unwrapped the bundle.

Bunny watched, curiously as he pulled out an old looking Russian doll. Despite being centuries old, it still had it's colors and seemed to be in good shape, Though, to Nickolas, this was merely only a few years old. It looked similar to the Russian doll North had, his center; it had large eyes, but instead of blue, they were green.

"What's that?" Bunny asked.

"It was a gift for my younger sister. Her name was Catherine. This doll represents her because she was so full wonder and curiosity...like me." Nickolas took a deep breath. "I made this for her for her 7th year."

"What happened to her?"

The Bandit King frowned as he looked at the fire. "My sister did not live to see her 7th year. A sickness spread across the village, we lost many children, Catherine being one."

Bunny frowned.

"In rage, I climbed this cliff until I came to this cave. That is when I took the blanket mother made and wrapped the doll, to keep it warm. And then, I left it here. We used to try to climb this cliff together, but we never got up more then 10 feet. It was close to our village so Mother didn't worry."

Bunny tilted his head as he looked out of the cave. The snow was clearing up some, so he was able to see the ground.

"Don't bother." Nickolas said as he poked the fire. "The village was burned a few years later."

"What happened?"

"Bandits."

Bunny frowned as he looked to the young man. North never said that he had a sister or a family, all he and the others knew was that he was a Bandit King and a fierce one at that.

"I know, you think it funny that I am Bandit King, no?"

Bunny shrugged.

After a few moments of silence, Nickolas rewrapped the doll and set it safely behind the rocks once more. Then he turned to Bunny and clapped his hands. "Now! Time to head down, da?"

"You kiddin', mate? We can barely see the ground!" Bunny cried, risking a glance down.

Nickolas laughed as he drew his sword. "Ah, but dat's the fun part!" He said, smiling.

 **ROTG**

"Nick, next time we take my tunnels." Bunny said, as he hung from a tree branch, miraculous saved by Nickolas' coat.

Nickolas swallowed as he nodded upside down, his boot caught in a thick branch. "Da, sounds like a plan."

They had been climbing down when a sudden gust of wind struck them, making them lose their grip and fall the rest of the 40 feet and land in a tree, still many feet off the ground.

After managing to get out and safely back on land, Nickolas took a deep breath. "I used to hunt in these woods, when I was young. Father taught me."

Bunny smiled as Nickolas drew his sword.

Suddenly a shot rang in the air and bullet struck a tree near Bunny.

"Crikey!"

Nickolas whipped around and tried to look through the thick snow fall. Silhouettes appeared and they were getting closer for Nickolascould hear then speaking Russian.

"Russian yeti?" He said, confused.

Bunny yelped. "What?!"

Another shot rang out.

"I think they think you're the Russian yeti! " Nickolas cried. "I am Bandit King, surely these villagers will see that and leave us." Nickolas said drawing his sword.

Bunny frowned. They were going to have to tell Nickolas some time that his life was centuries ago. But now wasn't the time.

Before, Nickolas could do anything, Bunny grabbed his arm and the two broke into a run.

"No time to reason, mate, these blokes are out for blood!"

"My coat must make you look like the yeti!"

"I'm the bloody Easter Bunny!"

"Well, then hop along!"

The two raced through the woods. Luck was with them as the storm slowed the hunters down. The shots fired missed their targets, but only by mere inches. Bunny had managed to take off the coat and throw it to Nickolas. The voices seemed to be getting farther away, but neither risked a glance behind.

Suddenly, they were on an frozen pond. Bunny yelped as he lost his balance on the slippery ice. Nickolas, being more skilled, grabbed his harness, which his boomerangs were strapped to and skated to the otherside, dragging Bunny along.

"Tooth's gonna kill me!" Bunny cried.

"Not if these hunters get you first." Nickolas pointed out.

Suddenly, golden sand started to blast past them, flying towards the hunters. The sand took the shape of a tall, hairy creature and saluted the two before racing off farther into the woods, leading the hunters away.

Bunny panted as he collapsed on the ground. "Phew! Let's not ever do that again!"

 _"Why is it that whenever I see you, I'm saving your tail."_ Sandy said as he floated near, a smug look upon his face.

"He started it." Bunny said.

"You have a gift for showing up when we need you." Nickolas said, raising an eyebrow.

 _"Yes, because of this._ " Sandy then showed Nickolas a small bird made from sand, it's golden wings glistening in the sun. _"Her name is Dreamer. She's been watching to make sure nothing happened to you."_

Nickolas laughed as the little bird flew over and landed in his hand. "So you're the one who's been telling on me." The bird bowed it's head, sheepishly.

"Lucky she did, otherwise we'd be dead meat." Bunny said.

"We could have taken then. No one would dare mess with the greatest swordsman man in the world!" Nickolas smiled.

Sandy frowned as he cast a look to Bunny who shrugged. "How close are you with the sand?"

 _"Very, a few more tests and it should be down in just a few days!"_

Bunny smiled. "Sandy, you're a wonder!"

The guardian of dreams took a bow.

"So, what do we do next?" Nickolas asked.

Bunny smiled. Despite his age, Nickolas acted as if he were a child, excited for another adventure. Bunny ruffled his hair as he stood. "I know the perfect place. Want to come, Sandy?"

Sandy shook his head. "Another time, I need to get back to work, plus it'll be dark soon. I have to get dreams ready." With that, Sandy flew away. Dreamer tweeted good bye as she settled on Nickolas' shoulder.

Bunny stomped the ground and another tunnel appeared. The two smiled as they jumped through.

 **ROTG**

The tunnel led them to an island which was filled with green grass and tall statues shaped like odd heads.

"Vhere are we?" Nickolas asked.

"Easter Island." Bunny said.

"It is beautiful."

"Yeah, I come 'ere to think sometimes."

Nickolas frowned as he looked out onto the ocean. Never had he seem something like this. He had always stayed close to his country, never had he had this experience.

Could it all possibly be a dream? after all, it's not every day you wake up to a flying sleigh or riding a reindeer or fighting nightmares...or fall in love with a fairy. Never mind start a family bond with the spirit of snow and a 7 foot rabbit.

"Nicky?"

Nickolas turned.

"We'd better be headin' back, it's getting late." Bunny said as a hole appeared at his feet.

"Da, of course!" Nickolas said, shaking his head.

As the arrived at the Warren, Bunny stretched. "Don't know about you, mate, but I could go for a cup of coffe. What do ya say?"

No answer.

"Nickolas?" Bunny asked as he turned, but Nickolas was no where to be seen. "Nickolas!"

Then he saw it.

On the ground, was a small pile of black sand.

 **Sorry to leave this chapter a cliff hanger! I just couldn't resist.**

 **And before you ask, no I do not ship North and Bunny, if anything, I see them having a more brotherly relationship.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ugly-Duckling123: Pitch has taken him and this story takes place before Nickolas is a guardian, he's 25 here.**

 **Sofia Rose: Exactly. I never saw 'em as thing.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter**

Bunny was nervously tapping his boomerang against his paw.

He had sent out a signal to alert the others to come to his Warren just a few minutes ago, now the only thing to do was to wait.

The guardian ran his paws through his fur atop his head as he threw his boomerang. He caught it as it came back with and put it back in his holster upon his back.

"Bunny!"

The rabbit turned to see Tooth arrive with Sandy and Jack close behind. "What happened?" She asked.

"Pitch, he, he took Nickolas! He must have been waitin' here because as soon as we got 'ere, Nick was gone!"

 _"Are you sure it was Pitch Black?"_ Sandy asked.

Bunny pointed to black sand. "Pretty sure, mate!"

"He must be trying to finish what he started." Jack said as he gripped his staff, nervously.

Tooth let out a small cry. "We have to get him back!"

Bunny frowned as he noticed the teary look in her eye. "We will, sheila, don't worry."

 _"How are we going to find him? We have no idea where he is."_ Sandy said.

Jack frowned as he remembered where he had found where Pitch had kept Tooth's fairies and the memories. "I think I may know."

 **ROTG**

Nickola his opened his eyes, but instead of seeing the green, colorful Warren, he was in a cage surrounded by darkness.

"Well, well, he's awake."

Nickolas whipped around but saw no one. His hands went to his sword but they were gone. He looked around and saw that they were lying on the floor a few feet away.

"Good, it wouldn't have been as much fun had you not awoken."

"Who are you?" Nickolas asked, standing.

"Let's just say I'm your worst nightmare." The being replied, it's voice as cold and as dark as the cage Nickolas stood in.

Nickolas peered through the darkness as a shadow stepped forward. He had light gray skin, black hair and yellow piercing eyes.

"I am the boogey man. Pitch Black."

For the first time, Nickolas, the famed Bandit King, was afraid. He swallowed as the man took a step closer. Pitch stared for a moment before laughing. "You have no idea who you are, do you?"

Thr Russian frowned, confused. "I am Nickolas St. North, Bandit King and-"

The boogey man laughed. "Seems my sand worked. So you have no idea that you're...gone?"

Nickolas frowned. "Vhat?"

"You're gone. You dont exist."

Seeing the blank expression upon Nickolas' face made Pitch smile. "Don't play coy, you knew, deep down. The guardians probably dismissed it as dreams, hmm?" Pitch laughed as he walked around the cage. "You were in a new world with new machines. The people walked through you like you were nothing. Like you were invisible. Right?"

Nickolas didn't answer.

"That's because your world is gone. You're five centuries after your time, North. The world you knew is gone."

No answer.

"And those beings you call friends? Those guardians only helped you because they pitied you."

Nickolas looked up. "No..."

"They don't care, they just wanted to make sure you didn't ruin everything. They just kept you out of the other's way."

Nickolas looked away, refusing to believe it. It couldn't be true.

"I know how it feels to be unloved. Unwanted. It's like...like a dagger piercing your chest and slowly pulled out. But I can help you. You were the Bandit King were you not? Villages feared you! If you join me, the whole world will fear you! Your name will bring terror once more!"

Nickolas said nothing.

Pitch placed his hands on the bar of the cage. "Join me, North."

Nickolas turned to him as Pitch reached in, hand out stretched.

The Russian glared. "Never." He growled.

Pitch frowned as he brought his hand to his side and breathed in sharply. "Very well, then." He said, his yellow eyes piercing. With that, he walked away leaving Nickolas alone.

As the boogey man stormed away, a nightmare came to his side and whinnied softly.

"I am stronger now." Pitch growled. "I shall create more time sand and I will use it on that foolish man until he no longer exists!"

 **ROTG**

Jack Frost frowned worridliy as the guardians followed him. He wasn't sure if he remembered correctly on where Pitch's hideout was, but he wasn't going to give up.

Tooth was flying quietly beside him, the rage upon her face was clear for all to see. Pitch was _not_ going to get away with it, she would make sure of that.

Sandy was flying beside her, angered. His fingers curled into fists.

Bunny was running on the ground below, not even feeling the cold snow against his paws. His mind was on Nickolas and what Pitch might be planning. He swore that if Putch touched a hair to his head, Bunny would personally become _Pitch's_ worst nightmare. Still though, Bunny couldn't help be grateful to the boogey man, if it weren't for his sand, Bunny wouldn't have had as much fun as he did with Nickolas, nor would he had discovered something from Nick's past, something he had yet to tell the other guardians. They knew so little about North's past, before he was a Bandit King, Bunny had always assumed he was born a bandit.

"We're here." Jack's voice snapped Bunny out of his thoughts and looked around at the small clearing Jack had led them to.

"What is this place?" Bunny asked.

"This...is where I met Pitch." Jack said. "And where I found my memories."

Tooth wasted no time as she started flying around. "Where is it?"

"The hide out? Last I saw it, it was under some kinda bed." Jack explained.

"Like that?" Bunny asked.

The guardians turned to where he was ponting. By a dead tree sat a small bed, like a child's, invisible to non-believers.

"That's it." Jack said.

"Then let's go!" Tooth cried as she charged for it, but Bunny stopped her.

"Easy, sheila, I'm worried too, but we can't just storm into there! We don't know what we're getting into."

"Nickolas may be hurt!" Tooth argued.

 _"Bunny is right, Tooth."_ Sandy signed. _"We will save Nickolas, but we'll need a plan."_

 **ROTG**

Nickolas sat alone in the cage. Pitch was no where to be seen and the nightmares were gone. His eyes fell on his swords which lay a few feet away. He frowned as he stuck his arm through the bars and attempted to reach for them.

He grunted as he fingertips touched the handle. He took a deep breath as he reached again, this time he got it.

He smiled as he pulled it in the cage and smiled as he ran his hand over the cool medal.

Suddenly, he heard a door slam open. Nickolas quickly hid his sword in his coat and turned to see Pitch walking towards him, a strange canister in his hands.

The boogey man glared as he opened the door to the cage.

Nickolas took a step back.

"I gave you an option to join me and you denied it." Pitch said as he raised the canister. "And that was a grave mistake." Nickolas watched as he unscrewed the can and saw the black sand inside. Pitch then looked up into Nickolas' eyes. "Good by, North."

The boogey man raised the canister, ready to pour on the Bandit King, but before he did, Nickolas whipped out his sword and sliced it out of his hand. The can fell to the ground and smashed, wasting the sand that lay inside.

Pitch growled as he created a spear out of thin air, surprising Nickolas and put the spear near his neck. Nickolas hit it away with his own weapon and kicked Pitch in the stomach, knocking him to the ground before escaping the cage.

Pitch whistled and nightmares arrived. Nickolas rose his sword as they charged. The young Russian was doing well, until one nightmare got lucky and rammed him in the side. Nickolas fell to the ground, grasping his side which had been injured only a few weeks ago. Pitch smiled as the nightmares attacked once more, beating Nickolas.

Once he was sure he had had enough, Pitch whistled again and the creatures fell back, revealing a badly beaten Nickolas. The wounded Russian was on his stomach, with barely enough strength to sit up. The boogey man kneeled beside him and smirked. "You would have made a fine ally." He said.

Nickolas swallowed as he looked up, blinking away the blood that dripped from a wound above his eye.

Pitch turned and grabbed Nickolas' sword. "How fitting. The famed Bandit King...killed by his own sword."

Nickolas closed his eyes, prepared for the final blow.

But it never came.

Before Pitch could bring the sword down, a boomerang whipped passed, knocking the sword from Pitch's grasp. Pitch turned and saw the guardians standing before them, prepared for battle. He swallowed hard.

The nighrmare king was afraid.

Regaining his posture, Pitch stood and motioned to his army. "Attack!" He cried.

The nightmares charged forward.

The guardians did so as well, their weapons raised high. While the boys distracted Pitch and his creatures, Tooth flew to Nickolas' side.

Once there, she saw that Nicholas was indeed, in bad shape. "Oh, Nickolas." She said as she cupped his bruised face in her hand.

Nickolas chuckled as he sat up. "Don't worry, I've had worse then this." He said.

"Come on, let's get you out of here." Tooth said, gently taking his arm.

Suddenly, they heard a cry and turned to see Jack fall to the ground.

With all his strength, Nickolas grabbed his sword and stood. "Battle is not over." He said, smiling.

"But you could die!" Tooth said, not even bothering to stop a tear that was threatening to fall.

Nickolas used his finger to catch it. "Then I die fighting. I am Bandit King. It is time _the boogey man_ feared _me."_

 **ROTG**

Jack winced as he reached for his staff before another nightmare struck him down.

He rolled onto his back to avoid the hooves before grabbing his staff and hitting the nightmare, freezing it.

Another creature was heading towards him as Jack stood, ready for it. But before it could reach the young guardian, a sword struck it and it vanished, revealing Nickolas behind it. Jack sighed in relief as the Russian smiled. Then he frowned at the state he was in. "Whoa, Nick, you're looking worse for wear." He said.

Nickolas laughed. "Come! Let's join the fight, _da_?"

Jack spun his staff. " _Da!_ "

"A little help!?"

The two turned and saw Bunny wrestling three nightmares. Sandy arrived first, turning the black sand golden. He waved smugly to Pitch who growled as his nightmares transformed into dolphins.

Tooth was doing excellent on her own, fighting every nightmare that dared to come near her. Nickolas jumped in beside her. Exchanging smiles, the two turned back to back and fought together.

Jack was flying, freezing the nightmares as they approached. Sandy arrived beside him.

Pitch was starting to panic. His nightmares were being destroyed one by one. His plan was failing once more. His eyes widened at the scene that played out before him as he paced on the platform he stood on. Suddenly, he heard a great _thud._

He whirled around to find himself facing Nickolas St. North.

Nickolas wiped the blood from his lip and raised his sword.

The Nightmare King waved his hand and created a sword similar to Nickolas'.

"You are a fool, North."

Nickolas laughed. "Ha! Maybe, but I am not as big as fool as you!"

Pitch frowned. "What?"

"Haha! You are stupider then you look! Did you actually believe you could defeat the Bandit King? Many a man have tried, all have failed."

Pitch sneered. "I am no mere man! I am the Nightmare King!"

"And I am about to become your worst nightmare."

 **ROTG**

Jack and Bunny were fighting alongside each other when Sandy arrived.

 _"Where's Nickolas?"_ He asked.

Bunny grunted as he caught his boomerang. "Don't know! Was fightin' with Tooth last I saw!"

"Guys!"

The group turned to see Tooth flying towards them.

"Tooth, where's Nickolas?" Jack asked.

"I don't know!"

"We gotta find him quick and get out of here!" Bunny said.

"Look!" Tooth cried.

The guardians turned to where she was pointing and gasped.

Atop the platform, Nickolas was dueling with Pitch. Swords slammed against each other as the two fought. Tooth could tell that Nickolas' strength was failing.

Finally, Pitch saw his chance. Creating a sand dagger, he dodged Nickolas' sword and stabbed the Russian in the side.

"NICKOLAS!!" Tooth cried.

The Bandit King stumbled backwards, shocked.

Pitch smiled as he panted. "Very nice. As I said a fine ally. Which is why I can not have you for an enemy."

Nickolas' eyes caught Tooth's worried ones as the nightmares closed in on the guardians.

Pitch growled as he curled his fingers into a fist and punched Nickolas off the platform.

 **Another cliffhanger?!?!?!**

 **Yes, yes, I'm sorry, and I'm sorry it's a little short. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!** **Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7:

**Bluefrosty27: Of course she will!**

 **sparklehannah: Thank you very much for your review, both Pitch and North are VERY stubborn to when it comes to who fears who.** **As for the rock climbing, Bunny will go far to make his "brother" happy, even if it means facing his fears.**

 **Autobot-girl-2234: Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Sorry for the late update!**

Anger boiled in Tooth's vains. The nightmares were closing in around them. The guardians of memories looked around and saw one of Nickolas' sword lying on the ground. Taking it in her hand, she raised and began to slay the nightmares that blocked her path, taking them one by one. Bunny, Jack and Sandy followed in pursuit.

Pitch's eyes widened in horror. His strength was failing him, the lack of believers was making him weal once more. He wouldn't be able to take on the four guardians, he used most of his energy fighting Nickolas.

Nickolas.

Pitch glanced his shoulder to the spot where he had punched Nickolas off the platform.

Turning his attention back to the battle, he whistled to his nightmares.The creatures whinnied as they closed in on the guardians.

Tooth brought the sword down on one last nightmare before she found the platform.

It was several feet in the air which worried her, greatly. Nicholas was mortal and already badly injured. A fall from the height of the platform-

Tooth shook her head, refusing to think like that.

Flying into the air, she looked around until she saw him.

The Russian was lying on his stomach, blood was dripping from his wound.

"Nicholas? Nicholas!" Tooth cried as she shook him.

"Tooth!" Bunny cried as he hopped towards her. His eyes filled with worry as he leaned down.

Pitch smirked as backed away onto rhe shadows. _Perhaps I succeeded after all,_ he thought.

"Pitch!"

The Nightmare King turned to see Jack Frost.

"Ah, Jack, how's it feel to be believed in?" Pitch asked.

Jack glared as he raised his staff. "We should have killed you when we had a chance!" He growled as charged towards him, but Pitch was quick and disappeared into the darkness. Jack whipped around, but saw nothing.

Suddenly, he felt someone hit the back of his head and he fell to the ground. The guardian looked up to see Pitch smiling. "Still the naive little boy." He said.

Jack grabbed his staff and struck the boogey man, throwing him off balance. Pitch returned the strike with his own weapon.

"Face it, Jack, North is gone, Christmas is done!"

"You can't just get rid of Christmas." Jack growled. "You may have tried to get rid of the _symbol,_ but you can get rid of the spirit. And you're not getting the symbol either."

Pitch laughed. "Watch me!"

Jack dodged an arrow that was shot at him and used his staff to freeze Pitch's hand. The boogey man growled as as he created another spear.

 **ROTG**

"We gotta get him back to the Warren!" Bunny cried.

Tooth grunted as she struck another nightmare. "We can't beat them!" She cried.

Sandy turned another nightmare into a dolphin before he noticed Jack on the platform.

 _"Jack!"_ Steam like sand blew from his ears as he shot up to join the fight. Creating a whip, he grabbed Pitch's hand before he could strike Jack and threw him against the wall.

"Thanks, Sandy." Jack said.

Sandy grabbed Jack's arm and led him away. _"The nightmares are coming! We must get North out of here!"_

"But Pitch-"

 _"Isn't worth our time!"_

Jack growled as he followed Sandy to where the rest of the group were.

Bunmy stood up with Nickolas in his arms. "There's too many of 'em!" He cried.

"Bunny, make a tunnel out of here!" Jack cried.

Bunny did as he as told was told and tapped the ground. "This way!" He cried as he leapt in. The other guardians followed after him.

"NO!" Pitch cried. Whistling, he called a nightmare and leapt onto it's back and attempted to follow them, but the portal closed before he could reach it.

"No!" He shouted again. Then he turned to his nightmares who had gathered behind him. "Find them! Bring North to me!"

 **ROTG**

Once they were out, Bunny looked around. "We gotta get Nicky outta here." He said, noticing the blood spreading along the Russian's shirt.

 _"I've already arranged a ride."_ Sandy said.

The ringing bells of a familiar sleigh made the guardians look up to see North's reindeer rushing towards them with Sandy's sand birds leading them. Once they landed, Bunny jumped into the sleigh and lay Nicholas on the bench before facing the others. "Jack, you fly this thing. Sandy, get back to that Time Sand, once it's done, bring it to the Warren. Tooth, North usually has some snowglobes hanging around on here. Find one, tell it to take us to the Warren." Bunny then turned to Nicholas. "Hold on, mate."

Jack whipped the reigns and they were off. As Tooth search for a snow globe, she noticed Bunny's paws were shaking with worry.

Suddenly, Nickolas' eyes shot open and he gasped. "Vhat, vhat h-happened!?"

"Easy, mate, you're fine." Bunny assured.

"No, we're not!" Jack cried as he tried ro control the sleigh.

Sandy and Tooth looked over the edge of the sled and gasped.

Pitch's army was behind them and catching up quickly.

"Crikey!" Bunny cried. "Tooth, where's a globe!?"

"Still looking!"

Sandy created a whip once more and struck a nightmare that was riding next to the sleigh. _"They're coming too quickly."_

Suddenly, the sleigh jolted and Bunny grabbed Nickolas before he could panic and grabbed the man into a tight hug. "Jack! Be careful, mate!" Bunny snapped.

"It wasn't me!" Jack cried.

The jolt happened again, making the guardians stumble.

"The nightmares are trying to tip us over!" Tooth cried.

Nickolas grabbed his sword, which Sandy had swiped from Pitch's lair, and weakly stood.

"Nicky, mate," Bunny tried.

But Nickolas ignored him. Sword in hand, he leapt onto the railing upon the sleigh facing the nightmares. " _Ty budesh' nikogda ne bolet' moya sem'ya yeshche raz!"_ And with that, he waved his sword and struck the nearest nigbtmare.

"Tooth!? Where's that bloody snowglobe?!" Bunny cried as he threw his boomerangs.

"BUNNY, GIVE ME TWO SECONDS!!" Tooth snapped.

"We don't have two seconds!" Jack shouted as a nightmare struck his side of the sleigh.

Nickolas panted as he struck another nightmare. Suddenly, he noticed Pitch atop his own nightmare, racing quickly towards them, his yellow eyes on Jack.

Nickolas gripped his sword tightly. "Like I said many have tried... all have failed."

Tooth felt the sleigh shift and looked to see that Nickolas was no longer flying with them. "Nickolas!"

The Russian leapt onto a nearby nightmare and flew towards the boogey man, sword held high. With his eyes blazing, he growled as he stabbed the nightmare. Pitch's eyes widened in fear and pain as his transportation vanished and he suddenly found himself falling towards earth, bleeding from a cut to his side where the sword had caught him.

Nickolas allowed a small smiled before he felt himself lifted from his ride as a nightmare grabbed his coat. Unknown to the Bandit King waswas that Pitch had saved himself by creating a sand platform to save him. Shaken, Pitch glanced over his shoulder at the battle in the sky.

In the air, Nickolas was trying to free himself of the beast.

"Nicky!" Bunny cried as he leapt onto the nightmare and grabbed Nickolas' sword from his hand and stabbed the creature. Tooth grabbed Nickolas to make sure he didn't fall. Pulling him back into the sled, Tooth noticed a snowglobe in his pocket and grabbed it. "Bunny!" She cried, showing the guardian of hope.

"Good! Tell it to go to the Warren!" Bunny cried as he jumped in.

Tooth whispered to it and threw it in front the sleigh whete it created a portal.

"Hang on!" Jack cried as he led the reindeer through.

Once through, the nightmares were gone and the guardians were safe. As soon as they landed, Bunny jumped out of the sleigh and raced for his first aid kit while Tooth stayed with Nickolas.

"Well, dat was fun, _da_?"

Tooth giggled. "Yeah, but let's not do it again anytime soon, okay?" She asked, placing her hand on his cheek.

" _Da_ , deal."

Nickolas chuckled before he winced, placing his hand where Pitch had stabbed him.

"Are you okay?"

The Bandit King waved of her concern and smirked. "Is but a scratch."

"You could have died, you idiot." Tooth said.

" _Da,_ well, at least you would have been all right."

"Charmer."

"Vhat else would I be?"

Tooth smiled as she put her head against his, her green eyes meeting his wonderful blue ones. "A hero."

Nickolas laughed. "Dat's a new one."

Tooth tilted her head a little. "Why's that?"

The Russian chuckled. "All my life I've been the man who struck fear into the hearts of men. Odd being called hero."

"Nickolas, you just saved millions of children from a horrible being, we call that being a hero."

"One good deed does not make up for many horrible ones."

Tooth sighed as she smiled. "It does in our eyes." She said.

Nickolas smiled before his brows furrowed in confusion and looked away.

"Tooth, that man, Pitch... he told me some things." Nickolas said turning to the warrior. "That my life, my time is gone."

Tooth frowned. He was bound to find out sooner or later. "Yes," Was all she answered with.

The Russian put his hand to his goatee and took a deep breath. "I'm finished."

"No! Nick, you don't know it, but you were chosen by the moon to be a guardian, a protector of children! You are Nickolas St. North, the Guardian of Wonder."

The Russian looked at her. "Tooth-"

"All right, mate, let's get you fixed up, eh?" Bunny said as he sat the first aid kit down.

 **ROTG**

After Bunny and Tooth had patched up Nickolas, the Russian left to be alone while Sandy left to continue on the time sand.

Tooth fluttered about anxiously. "Do you think he's okay?"

Bunny looked up from his egg painting. "Sheila, the guy's just found out that he's centuries past his time, that there's such thing as a boogey man and was nearly killed by him. Honestly, I'm impressed with how he's holdin' up."

While Bunny and Tooth spoke, Jack flew over to where Nickolas was sitting and landed beside him.

The two sat in silence for a moment before Jack spoke.

"Big day, huh?"

Nickolas scoffed.

Jack rubbed his neck. "Look, Nick, I know how you feel, about feeling invisible..."

"The water moves beautiful, no?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I guess." He said, thinking the man might have lost more blood then they thought.

"I used to watch the river with my little sister. When it froze during the winter, we would skate upon it..." A single tear dropped from Nickolas' eye.

"My sister and I used to ice skate too." Jack said.

"Is fun, no? To pass on new tricks to a younger one."

Jack chuckled, remembering how he had taught Jamie how to ice skate. "Yeah."

Several minutes passed as the two sat quietly by the colorful river.

Suddenly, they heard a voice. "Nickolas!"

The two turned to see Bunny arrive, smiling.

"Sandy's got the Time Sand."

 ** _Ty budesh' nikogda ne bolet' moya sem'ya yeshche raz_** **roughly translates to "You will never hurt my family again."**


	8. Chapter 8

**bluefrosty27: We'll see!**

 **Sparklehannah: Thanks for your review!**

 **Guest: Thank you for reading! I wanted to add some Jack and Nickolas moments.**

 **Enjoy!**

Nickolas followed the two guardians to where Sandy and Tooth were standing.

"Tooth, what's wrong?" Nickolas asked, noticing the tearful look in her eye.

Tooth quickly wiped her eyes and smiled. "Nothing, nothing, Nick."

Sandy raised his hand."The sand is ready, all we have to do is sprinkle it on him. It'll also make him sleep."

"What about his wounds?" Tooth asked.

"Hopefully, they will age with him."

"Will he remember anything?" Bunny asked.

Sandy shrugged."Possibly, bits and pieces."

Jack chuckled. "Let's hope he doesn't remember what Bunny made him say."

Bunny gulped. "Crikey,"

Tooth frowned as she looked to Nickolas who stood, listening, quietly.

"Do we have to change him?" Tooth asked.

"Christmas Eve is in a few days, we have to." Bunny said, not bothering to hide the sadness that laced his voice.

Nickolas frowned bwfore he felt someone grab him into a hug. Looking down, he saw that Jack had latched himself onto his middle.

Sniffing, the young guardian pulled away and smiled. "I'm... going to miss you, Nick."

"Am I going somewhere?"

"Yeah, but don't worry." Jack assured.

"Will I see you all again?" The Russian asked, facing them all.

"Sooner then you think." Jack smiled.

Nickolas returned it and turned to Bunny who smiled as well. The guardian of Hope ruffled Nickolas' wavy brown hair in a brotherly like manner before his emotions took hold of him and grabbed the man into a hug. "Gonna miss ya, mate." He said, then he lowered his voice. "I'm sorry about your sis."

Nickolas swallowed, as he held back tears, remembering her.

Then he pulled away and turned to Tooth. The fairy warrior smiled as she fluttered before him. Smiling, she grabbed him into a hug. Then she pulled back. The Russian studied her a moment, before she grabbed his cheeks and placed her lips against his. Nicholas was shocked for a moment before he melted into it.

The others looked away, unsure what to do.

Finally, Tooth pulled away, her arms around his neck. Blushing, she flew to stand with the others.

Sandy shook his head, amused as he approached Nickolas and held out his hand. The Bandit King smiled as he picked up the smaller man and hugged him. "Thank you, Sandy." He said. Sandy smiled as he patted the man's back and Nickolas set him back down.

He watched as golden sand began to swirl in Sandy's palm to form into a ball.

"We'll see you soon...North."

Nickolas smiled as he glanced to the guardians before he felt something hit his head and he began to feel groggy. Bunny stepped forward to sit him down and Nickolas glanced at Tooth one last time before his world went dark.

 **ROTG**

North groaned as he awoke in his work room, lying on the couch. He winced as he sat up.

"Nick- North!" Tooth said, smiling as flew to land in front of him.

"Vhat... happened?"

"Do you remember anything?"

North blinked. "I... I remember flying the sleigh and something hit me. After that is messy, like I was fighting nightmares with you, ice skating with Jack and... rock climbing with Bunny? _Shostakovich_ ,did I get in to the vodka again?"

"What else you remember?"

North raised an eyebrow. "Pieces of a fight between us and Pitch, he stabbed-" North stopped and felt his side, feeling the bandages that were still there. "Tooth... vhat happened?"

"It's a long story that we will all tell."

"All?"

Tooth nodded. "The others are on their way."

"Ah, wait, why are you here?"

"To make sure you were okay."

Finally, the other guardians arrived.

"How are ya doing, mate?" Bunny asked.

"Fine, Tooth said that you have a story to tell?"

Jack rubbed his neck. "Yeah..."

North leaned forward. "I'm all ears."

 **ROTG**

Once they were finished, North leaned back and rubbed his beard. "Time Sand, eh?" Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Christmas!" He cried. "The ice sculptures! _Shostakovich_!"The Russian cried as he jumped up.

"Don't worry, North, I took care of that, you're ahead of schedule!" Jack said, smiling.

North raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah, don't worry, mate, it's all good." Bunny assured.

"Well, Christmas is in a few days, I'd better get to work,da?"

The guardians nodded as they left the toy maker to his sculptures.

Tooth was last to leave as she glanced over her shoulder, shooting a look of concern towards him, but North didn't notice.

Sighing, she left.

North looked up just as she flew out. He didn't tell her, but he remembered the kiss they had shared... and he remembered he enjoyed it. Then an idea came to his mind and he quickly went to work on a Christmas gift for the fairy.

The Russian worked all through the night, making the gifts for Tooth and the other guardians. Finally, he finished.

 **ROTG**

Bunny sat in his Warren, painting a few eggs when Jack Frost flew in and landed beside him.

"So, North's back." The guardian of fun said.

"Hmmph." Bunny grunted.

"Listen, Bunny, I know you miss Nicky, we all do-"

'What're you talking about?" Bunny asked, looking up from his work.

Jack smiled. "Come on, Bunny, wasn't hard to tell. You treated Nickolas like he was your younger brother."

"I am older then him." Bunny pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I've never seen you act that way around him. You guys are usually arguing about holidays."

"There were no holidays to argue about." Bunny said. "Had Sandy not have created that Time Sand, we wouldn't have had Christmas and I wouldn't have anyone to argue with."

Jack laughed, then he noticed the egg that Bunny was painting. It reminded him of North's center only this one had green eyes.

Bunny could practically hear Jack asking the meaning of the egg, but no questions came. Nickolas never told him to keep it between themselves, but Bunny felt as if he was told in confidence.

The two sat in silence for a few moments, before Jack stood.

"Need any help painting eggs?" He asked.

Bunny smirked as he threw the guardian a brush and an egg.

"Let's get to work, Jackie."

 **ROTG**

Tooth was humming quietly to herself as she checked over the teeth her fairies brought.

"Oooh, look how good he flossed!" She said, with glee.

Baby Tooth nodded before flying off to collect more eggs.

Tooth smiled before she sighed. Her palace was still being fixed up, after the nightmare attack. The warrior hated to admit it, but she wished it was still that day. Fighting alongside Nickolas was thrilling.

She felt herself blush as she remembered his brown wavy hair and sparkling smile. Then she shook her head as more of her fairies came by.

Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Sandy smiling.

" _How are you_?" He asked.

Tooth sighed. "I miss him."

Sandy nodded. " _Yes, having a younger North was certainly exciting."_

"He took the tale better then I expected." Tooth said.

" _Probably because we didn't mention Christmas vs Easter."_ Sandy smiled. _"He's probably still shocked. It's a lot to take in and feeling like you lost a month of of your time, it can be frustrating..."_

"Why doesn't he speak to us?"

" _North never was one to share his feelings._ "

"No, but Nickolas was." Tooth said.

 _"Why do you think I worry sometimes? North always tries to come off as an always happy-go-lucky guy."_

"But he can't always be that."

" _No_." Sandy admitted.

"I looked up some of his memories, he was only 14 when he became a bandit."

" _And before that_?"

"I was new at being the Tooth Fairy, so the only tooth I got was the one he lost when he was 9, his memories are a little fuzzy there."

" _So how do you know about him becoming a bandit?"_

"He told me while we were fixing up the palace."

" _Is that all he told you? What about his family?"_

"He didn't say anything about that. He mostly told stories about his adventures."

Sandy rubbed his chin. " _I can't say I'm surprised. The only thing we know about him is that he was the Bandit King."_

Tooth nodded. "Christmas Eve is coming up and I wanted us all to be there to big him a good night and maybe we could all stay over and have our little Christmas, with milk, food... dare I say cookies."

Sandy chuckled.

"We'll make a tradition out of it! You know how North loves traditions!"

Sandy nodded. " _I'll go tell the others about your little plan."_

Tooth hugged. "Thank you, Sandy!"

The guardian of dreams smiled as he waved good bye.

 **ROTG**

Christmas Eve was upon them and North was double checking his sleigh.

"North!"

The guardian turned to see the others racing towards him.

"Vhat is this?" North asked.

Bunny smiled. "Didn't think we were gonna let ya go without a good bye, did ya, mate?"

The Russian laughed.

Tooth smiled as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and North blushed. "I'll you tomorrow, _da_?"

" _Da_."

Jack cleared his throat and North smiled nervously. "All of you, I'll see all of you tomorrow." He said.

The guardian of wonder smiled as he jumped onto his sleigh and gripped the reigns in his gloved hands. "Merry Christmas!" He cried as whipped the reigns and his deer huffed as they pulled the heavy sleigh. The other guardians waved him off as he flew into the tunnel.

Tooth smiled as she turned to the others. "Let's get to work!"

It didn't take long to get every thing ready for the next day. Tooth had been in charge of the food and Jack was in charge of the cookies and desserts, (The guardians didn't trust that Tooth wouldn't sneak in sugar free cookies.)

Once everything was finished, Bunny yawned and collapsed on the couch. Jack fell asleep on North's big chair and Sandy made his own bed with his sand.

Tooth, however, remained awake, awaiting North's return.

It was nearly five in the morning when North returned. He yawned as he stretched and smiled as the yetis went to unhook the reindeer.

The Russian then walked in to his workroom where he was was met an interesting surprise.

He chuckled quietly when he saw the guardians. Carefully setting his bag down, he grabbed the wrapped gifts that lay inside and lay them each beside a guardian.

He had just lay Tooth's down, when the fairy shot up and grabbed him into a hug, catching the Bandit King off guard.

"How was you ride?" Tooth asked.

"As beautiful as ever. Want to take a walk with me?"

Tooth smiled.

It was dark outside, but the moon lit their way, it's beam hitting the snow, making it sparkle.

"North-"

"Call me Nickolas." The Russian smiled.

"About the kiss, how well do you remember it?"

"Well enough to know that I enjoyed it."

Tooth blushed. "Me too."

"Although, youdidcatch me off guard." North said as he rubbed his beard. "How about we do it right this time...?"

"You don't have to ask me twice." Tooth smirked as she grabbed his shoulder and kissed him.

 **ROTG**

Bunny opened his eyes as the light peered into the office.

His eyes fell on North's other chair and smirked as he saw the guardian of wonder, snoozing away with the guardian of memories curled up at his side, both sleeping peacefully.

To his right, he heard Jack stir and looked over to see the young man stretching awake. "Mornin', Frosrbite."

"Merry Christmas, Kangeroo."

Bunny scoffed before he noticed a package by the couch with his name on it, wrapped in blue and silver paper. Taking it in his paws, he ripped it open and found a brand new set of paint brushes and unique paints, along with some new boomerangs. Bunny smiled as he glanced at the Russian.

Jack noticed his own gift, wrapped in blue and white paper. He opened it to find deer feed, an ice sculptures kit (to make his own) and a snow board.

Sandy awoke soon after he heard Jack happily laughing and turned to his own gift, wrapped in golden paper. Inside was a sleep mask, a nightcap and a small frame of him and North. Sandy chuckled.

Finally North and Tooth awoke.

"Where'd you guys get the gifts?" Tooth smiled.

"North." Was all Jack said as he ran his hands over the snowboard.

The Russian chuckled as he leaned down and and grabbed Tooth's gift, with green and white wrapping paper.

Tooth smiled as she opened. She gasped when she saw what was inside.

There in her hand lay was a beautiful hand crafted sword with an ivory handle.

"I hear ivory is just a big tooth." North said smiling.

Tooth turned and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Later, whilst everyone was getting breakfast ready, Bunny took North aside.

"Fantastic party, _da_?"

"Tooth planned it. Listen, North, I don't know if you remember... but while you young, I took you to a Cliffside and we climbed it. In the side of the cliff was a small cave."

" _Da_ ,I remember...some."

"Well, in the cave, he showed me a tiny Russian doll, that you had made for your sister."

The Bandit King cleared his throat.

"And well... I know how much you miss her, so here."

Bunny then handed him the small egg he had been working on, with the same designs North had used all those years ago.

North smiled as he took the rabbit into a hug. "Thank you, my friend."

Bunny smirked. "You're welcome, Nicky."

After that, the two walked to join the others. They were just beginning to eat when Jack remembered something. "Say, North, guess What Bunny made you say."

North looked up. "Vhat?"

Jack smiled, ignoring Bunny's signs to shut up. "He made you say Easter in better than Christmas."

North dropped the fork he was holding and whipped around to face the rabbit, but the Guardian of hope was all ready out the door.

"Bunny!"

 **And that's the last chapter to my ROTG fic, I hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
